winxfandomcom-20200222-history
PopPixie - Episode 101
Green Attack is the first episode of PopPixie. Synopsis Pam is worried because she still has not found her talent. Meanwhile, a carnivorous plant invades Pixieville, and the Pixies' MagicPops no longer work. Plot In Pixieville, the pixies are having a party to celebrate the Tree of Life. Ninfea explains that an energy flows inside the tree and a spark of that power shines in each of its MagicPops, the pixies earn their MagicPop by discovering their talent and using it for good. Caramel, Martino and Amore were the last Pixies to earn a MagicPop. Pam announces she will be next one, but just as she was cutting a tree leaves to show her talent the leaves fall rolling everywhere. Martino saves Piff that was sleeping in a flower, but with this the leaves collapse on Chatta and Fixit, leaving him furious that Pam ruined that party. Amore calms him down with her magic. Ninfea talks with Pam about how there is no need for her to hurry to get her MagicPop. She explains that Amore became a PopPixie by shorting out love problems with her love potions, Caramel got her MagicPop thanks to her cakes along with making people happy and her brother Martino makes drinks and is fun with those around him. Ninfea presents others kinds of different talents and PopPixies like the Soapy-Bubble Pixie, who can make lots of bubbles with just filling his mouth with air, the Tyroler Ballet Pixie, the Fireworks Pixie and the Dandruff Pixie that when collecting the dandruffs that falls of her head she can compact them and turn them magically in a glassed snowglobe. Pam gets sad thinking she have no talent and makes nearby pixies and gnomes cry as well, but just when she was being consoled by her friends the elves send a magic attack with carnivorous plants on Pixieville. The PopPixies power were not working, Lockette alongside Amore, Chatta and Pam, discover that the plants where comming from the Tree of Life roots. Pam quickly cut off all the evil roots freeing the Tree of Life and Pixieville from it, gaining her MagicPop and the title of PopPixie of Hand Speed. Chatta suggest she could be queen of gardeners but Pam refuses saying she have something else on plan and opens her own Beauty Salon. Major Events *Pixieville holds a celebration. *Ninfea introduces about the MagicPops and their powers. *Caramel, Martino and Amore are introduced as the latest pixies to earn MagicPop. *Pam shows off her talents at the celebration and fails. *Pam earns her MagicPop and becomes a PopPixie. Debuts *Pam *Caramel *Martino *Fixit *Pam's PopPixie form *Rollo *Rex *Lenny *Floxy *Narcissa *Yucca *Maxine *Otis *Guzman Characters *Pixies **Amore **Caramel **Chatta **Fixit **Lockette **Martino **Ninfea **Pam **Piff **Tune *Gnomes **Rollo *Elves **Floxy **Lenny **Maxine **Narcissa **Rex **Yucca *Animals **Guzman **Otis **Tina Songs Theme Songs *PopPixie Opening Theme Song *PopPixie Ending Theme Song Script *Cinélume Trivia Mistakes *The twin Gnomes' hair and monocle are on the wrong side when they first appear. PopPixie_Episode_101_Mistake_-_Gnomes'_hair_and_monocle_are_on_the_wrong_side.png|gnomes' hair and monocle on the wrong side Quotes Category:PopPixie Category:Episodes Category:PopPixie Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Cinélume Category:Season 1 (PopPixie) Category:Season 1 Episodes (PopPixie)